Daddy's Green eyed Girl
by Heaven Abdool
Summary: Bella is the head of a small crime syndicate in association with the cullen crime family After attending a "Family Meeting" to welcome the new head of the cullen empire, Bella finds herself Pregnant and can't remeber how it happened on top of that a new "Family" is trying to move in and is not taking no for an answer. Rtd M 4 Language, lemons & mention of drugs & guns
1. Chapter 1

**AN to the readers this is only my second foray into the world of writing fan fiction and my first attempt at such a popular topic I ask that u give me a chance and if I make mistakes I will try and fix them yes I have spell check and I do try and get all the red out but I am from an island in the Caribbean that uses the British English and sometimes we don't use the same spelling also some of my home slang may pop in again I apologize I am actually looking for a beta so any suggestions are welcome.**

**BTW I was inspired to write this particular story by all the great mafia stories that I am currently reading I can't seem to get enough of them and I highly recommend **_**shamrocks and shenanigans by mathisson **_**one of my new favorite authors so without further ado and the last long AN you will receive from me onto the story**

_**Disclaimer I do not own these characters Stephanie Meyers do I am just playing with them the story is mine but the rest is hers. **_

**~~~~~~~DGEG~~~~~~~~**

**Bella's POV**

Looking at the stick in my hand I stared with disbelief, how the hell did I end up pregnant? I must have drunk more at the "Family meeting" than I thought.

That was a month ago how the hell am I gonna explain this to the family.

A knock interrupted my musing "Bella open up you're talking to yourself again" my sisters' pixie like voice rang through the closed door. Opening it I stared at Alice my youngest sibling Renee walked out on us after she was born and I had to raise her. My father was struggling to start the business and Emmett being the oldest was trying to help but knew nothing about girls. I Purposely left her out of the "Family Buisness", but I have a feeling she knows a little too much and will eventually have to be told. Currently Emmett and I Run the Swan Family.

"Hello Earth to Bella" Alice voice cut through my state of shock as she waved a hand in front of my face. She took one look at my pale face and asked "what's wrong sis?" all I could do was hand her the stick still too much in a shock to answer her with words.

"Oh My God Bella you're pregnant" she shrieked into the empty apartment. "Well no duh Sherlock, but please yell a little louder, I don't think the second floor heard you yet." Sarcasm dripping from my words, She stopped bouncing long enough to ask the one question I couldn't answer "who's the father?"

"If I knew that I would tell you pix" I replied with a sigh

"Tell her what bells?" a deep voice echoed from my door way, we both looked up and saw our bear of a brother with a breakfast tray in his hands and cups of coffee. "Oh oh" Alice whispered we both knew when it came to his sisters Emmett was not to be messed with how was I gonna explain this to him, I was kinda hoping to understand it myself before the rest of the family knew.

It was times like these I wished my dad were still alive I guess I was a daddy's girl after all; he would know how to at least go about calming Emmett. Then again he might be right next to him hunting the guy down if only I could remember what happened at the meeting.

I took a deep breath "Emmett I have something to tell you".

**AN: I will end it there this story will have flashbacks and Edward POV also mixed in with others I don't need reviews to write but they are appreciated again if u have to criticize positive criticism is welcome but do u really have to flame a new author it really discourages people and you wouldn't like it to happen to you so please be kind I will be updating as soon as I can thank you again for all who read my work.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters just the story line.**_

**Bella's POV**

_**Swan Family History**_

When Charlie passed away six months ago the families thought that Emmett would be next in line for the head of the family.

when he turned it down a lot of the families were in shock he calmly told them that our father had trained me to take over since we were young, he didn't want to be head and stepped aside for me to take control. I have been following my father for as long as I can remember when Emmett went off to collage it was me who was helping him run the business and take care of Alice.

Most believed that because Emmett was the boy he deserved to be head but as I was the oldest my father trained me and Emmett knew that. He had no patience for the day to day grind, and he was happy to be my muscle as he so put it.

For six months I fought for my position and I eventually came out on top my men respected me and even though the other members still had the old boy attitude they knew if I were to leave the family they would be in trouble so they tolerated me .

Our contribution to the Cullen Empire is no small thing we legitimately own most of the west side docks and we are used for storage by all the members. Officially we have no ties to the empire and the feds leave us alone the businesses on the water are all fronts and the warehouses hold both produce and other items that belong to the family.  
The one rule my dad had was that we don't store drugs, guns and ammunition are fine but the day anyone suggests drugs would be the day that I leave.  
Mike Newton made that mistake and it almost cost the Empire, he believed that as a woman I would not get my hands dirty and decided that since Charlie had died the rules would change he started storing cocaine in one of my warehouses and when I found out it wasn't pleasant after I destroyed the shipment and my men dealt with his sniveling ass I visited him personally and shot him in the leg his permanent limp will remind him not to mess with the swan family rules.  
It was that incident that confirmed me as one of the heads not to mess with, poor mike his suffering didn't end there when Carlisle found out he was demoted and is now jus a lackey building his way up again.

To the Public the Swan Family run legitimate businesses that help our community and they will defend us to the end.

Emmett owns a series of gyms and recovery centers in the city and Alice having just graduated from college with her degree in fashion has opened up boutiques in the city that showcase her own designs and high end fashion. To the world we are a family that contributes to the society in positive ways Emmett's recovery centers are used by both the rich and poor and Alice helps struggling girls find ways to support themselves through women's shelters.

As for me I own three nightclubs on the docks that range from classy to downright dirty but our yearly auction goes to a lot of under privileged kids all in all we are never questioned which is good business for the empire.

All that changed when the Volturi decided to cash in on what wasn't theirs. This was around the same time that my own problems started.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer I do not own the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyers I'm just playing with them.**_

**AN to my readers the last chapter I posted was to give you a background on the swan family it will explain some of the reasons why Bella is different and why Edward may sometimes come across as an ass sorry for any confusion but I thought I would get that out of the way early so u can enjoy the rest of the story.**

~~~~~DGEG~~~~~

**Bella's POV**

When Emmett found out I was pregnant he almost hit the roof he demanded that I tell him who the father was and when I couldn't answer him the disappointed look he gave me hurt more than his yelling.

It was seeing that look that bought on my tears bloody hormones I am not the type of girl who cries, both Alice and Emmett were in shock they never saw me cry not even when Charlie died. It shook Emmett out of his anger and he enveloped me in a great big hug, his hugs always reminded me of the ones Charlie used to give and it made me cry even harder.  
"I'm sorry Bells I didn't mean to yell I know you wouldn't do that kind of thing, I'm just surprised that all I know it's not your fault don't worry we'll fix it Emmy bears not gonna be angry we have a new addition to the family don't cry bells". Emmett's deep voice reverberated from where he held me as I cried. Alice just stood there in shock she still didn't know what to do eventually my tears dried up and Alice handed me a moist towel to wipe my face and Emmett just hugged both of us on my living room floor.

After I had calmed down a bit I lay on the couch in my living room, we own the building. Alice and I share an apartment and Emmett is in the one next to us we live on the top floor of Swan towers and the rest is rented out just another way for us to remain legitimate Alice handed me a cup of tea and Emmett sat opposite me with his breakfast burrito and coffee the smell was starting to get to me, but before I could complain he had already finished it and was sipping from his cup and looking at me.  
"All right Bells what are we gonna do" his deep voice still charged with emotion  
"I don't know Emmett I'm still fuzzy on how I got in this position in the first place. The last thing I remember on the night of the family meeting was getting drunk off my ass because that idiot Edward had pissed me off" he laughed at that one "careful Bella that's our new Don your calling an idiot" that made me laugh "oh please Emmett we both know that they need us and as long as I don't say it to his face I can call him anything I want" we were so caught up in the moment we didn't realize what we were saying in front of Alice.

"Um excuse me but what do you mean our new Don" Emmett and I froze we had forgotten Alice was in the room now we were in trouble. She looked at us expectantly and we knew there was no way we could get out of this without telling her the truth it was something we didn't want but now we had no choice the only good thing was that she could either decide to join or stay out of it I would never force her in the way other families did.

"Humph um Alice…." Emmett started but I stopped him, "hold on Emmett I'm the head so I will explain"

"What do you mean you're the head" she demanded snippily  
"Alice do you know what daddy did for a living?" she nodded slowly and cautiously answered me "he owned the warehouses and the nightclubs you now own and he rents the warehouses to the Cullen's and some of the other big importers …ohhh" she stopped I could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she added two and two she is after all a Swan. "so you mean to tell me daddy was a part of the Cullen Empire and now that he's gone you're the new head?"she stared directly at me and then moved on to Emmett "and you what part do you play" she waited for an answer as he fidgeted in his seat "imthemuscle" he mumbled out "what was that Emmett?" she questioned the swan temper about to explode out of her, he cleared his throat "I'm the muscle" he was looking everywhere but at her now. They all knew I had a temper but nothing can compare to Alice when she was on a rampage it was best to run and hide and wait for her to cool off but seeing as we couldn't we would both just try to survive.

"So all these years you guys and daddy have been lying to me care to explain why I wasn't invited to join this little organization what I'm I not good enough" but before she could really get into a temper I stopped her.

"Alice" I was using my serious voice the one I raised her with "do you really think I would want to put you in that kind of danger, yes we may play a small part but that doesn't mean we're always safe I wanted something for you that would not be tainted by this life when Renee left it was me and Charlie who raised you I was sixteen Emmett was now turning fourteen and there you were a newborn. We did what we did so that both of you could lead lives that I couldn't.  
Charlie knew I would never get opportunities like you and Emmett so we built our family from the ground so that you could not be tainted by it he was so proud when you guys finished school." tears were rolling out of both their eyes; "I would never ask you to join because to the world you are not tainted Emmett choose to be with me to protect me just as any brother would do, but you don't need to be involved you can know what we do but you would never have to be immersed in this world. What I did was so that you can live your life anyway you wanted and you have surpassed even my expectations I am so proud of you." Before I could finish my statement she threw herself at me in a tight hug "oh Bella I'm not mad I just don't like the secrets we don't keep secrets in this family" I patted her back and Emmett came and grabbed us both into his huge arms we were being emotional today.

Sniffing she wiped her eyes "so now that I know what do mean you called the Don an idiot and what did he do to piss you off so much?" Emmett smirked as he awaited my answer also as you know a month ago I had a big meeting with the families the one were Alice decided to play Bella Barbie and that incident at the docks happened." She stopped me there "what incident" Emmett looked sheepishly at her "before I answer that Alice" I said "are you sure you want to be part of this life?"

She looked at me seriously "Bella I'm already a part of the family, what you do for a living doesn't concern me as long as the two of you come home to me."

Alright then well a month ago….

**AN well that was a long chapter I am getting to the Edward part of the story but now that everything is out in the open I can get to the meat of the story no more back story just on and into the future hope you stay with me for the ride and do excuse my long winded chapters I always believed that a good base line can do wonders for a story**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer I do not own these characters I just play with them**_

**AN thanks for the reviews and the people who alerted my story its kinda cool that you took the time to read it thanx and hopefully you will stay with me on this mad journey from my mind.**

**I must apologize to my readers for this long delay my computer contracted an annoying virus that killed my Operating System and deleted my files I have to start from scratch again but I should be back on schedule soon thanx for your patience **

**Bella POV**

_One month ago_

"Alice do we have to do this now, I'm gonna be late for my meeting with Carlisle" she ignored my fussing and continued applying the make up to my face "oh please Bella uncle Carlisle isn't gonna be mad at his favourite god child" she scoffed "besides I'm done" she turned the chair and the face that stood out was not my own she made my plain brown eyes stand out behind Smokey layers and my lips looked flushed with a bright blood red lipstick it accented my pale skin giving me an ethereal look. "Wow Alice I'm impressed I look human" I said laughingly "please Bella you were always beautiful" she scoffed.  
"Now you see what I see my gorgeous big sister" I laughed at her description but was suddenly distracted by the ringing of my cell phone.

"hey boss lady I know we have that thing with Carlisle tonight but you better get down to the docks, were at ware house twelve" Emmett's deep voice rang through my speakers. "Gimme a min Alice" I held the phone away from my ear and watched as Alice danced out of my bedroom if I didn't know better I would think she knew something , she didn't even ask me who was on the phone "sneaky little pixie" I muttered to myself .  
"Alright Emmy what's going on in my warehouse isn't that the one that idiot mike was using to store that shit in?"

"You got it sis, we caught some guy snooping around and were waiting but he aint talking" sighing I replied that I would be there in ten minutes.

I arrived at the docks in a bad mood I was going to be late and I didn't need this drama right now. Jacob met me at my car door he and Sam watch the warehouses for me, they are all monitored with security cameras that are well hidden you'd be surprised at how many idiots think we don't see what is going on. I updated the system after Charlie died and have had to take care of some minor drug dealing on my block, word has spread and they know not to come on swan property or they will disappear I don't tolerate that shit.

"Good night boss lady woo hoo you clean up nice if I wasn't married" I laughed at his antics

"You better not let Leah hear you saying that you might end up on the couch again" he pouted "aww now why would you say that I'm already in the dog house since the twins were born, they not letting her get any rest and the hours here isn't helping" he looked down bashful thinking I was going to reprimand him. My men can come to me with anything that's why they respect me I lead with a smart head and not by fear which is why I know they would kill for me in a heartbeat.  
"Hey Jake you know all you have to do is switch shifts with Seth, I'm not gonna bite you know, cut down on the hours by delegating. I put you in charge for a reason I trust you just like my dad did I know you would do what's right beside I don't want Leah on my case either she is one scary lady" I laughed and saw his face light up.  
"Come on I'm late and you need to go home to your wife" we walked into the building and I survived the situation.

Sam was standing next to a man tied to a chair Emmett was off to one side next to a table filled with tools some bloody some brand new.  
"I see you boys got some new toys" I glanced over at Sam and saw his smirk Emmett had the same one on his face. The man tied to the chair looked up in surprise I could tell he didn't expect a woman none of them did, they didn't think we could handle the rough side to the job I always put them in their place you had to be tough if you're a swan.

"Listen here" I spoke to the man "I don't have time for this long drawn out bullshit of you lying to me and me torturing you, as you can see you are interrupting my evening and I would rather not have blood on my nice new dress okay; so your gonna tell me what you know or I'm gonna just shoot you in the head and ask the next guy your organization sends okay"

The bastard had the audacity to check me out which tripped my already frazzled nerves. I held out my hand to Sam and he immediately handed me a 9 mm berretta, I shot the man in the leg as he groaned in pain I continued "now that I have your attention what's your name and who sent you ?" he didn't answer me so I shot him in the other leg "listen I don't have time for this and I will leave you to bleed to death and let my boys have fun with you before you do so I'll ask again what's your name and who sent you?" he groaned and mumbled out his name "my name is Alec and I Was sent by the volturi"  
"now you see that wasn't so hard, now what does the volturi want with my warehouse and why are you the idiot they sent to snoop." He was silent for too long so I shot him again.

"I'm running out of patience hear Alec the next one goes in your skull" I murmured into the room  
we had left a shipment here with a man named Mike Newton he never delivered payment and has been missing since, I was sent to see if he skipped town with the goods.

"Well colour me fucking surprised that idiot strikes again" Emmett's deep voice echoed from behind the table. "Dammit this man is going to make me kill him in fact I just might" turning to Sam and Jacob "find out what else he know I have to talk to Carlisle if he doesn't want to talk make him you know what to do just clean up after" they both nodded "yes ma'am" was heard as I signaled for Emmett to follow.

This Mike situation is turning out to be a gigantic pain in the ass. Carlisle should have put a bullet in his head instead of demoting him he's a weak link that needs to be dealt with soon.

**A/N alright my good people I will end it there will update soon using a spare right now and it's not as comfortable as my own I hope my baby will be up and running soon laterz will be greaterz.  
Comments will be nice but then again no pressure lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello all I am truly sorry to my readers for not updating like a good little author but I went Into labour not to long after the last upload and I have been trying to adjust to a new baby. My daughter was born and I'm enjoying being a new mommy, in regards to my story no I am not abandoning it will just take me little longer to upload I can only write at night between feedings so it might be slow so be warned.**_

_**As to those who reviewed this story thank u all so much as to my mistakes I am actively looking for a beta reader so if any of you know of one it will be a great help and can drop me a pm with contacts.**_

_**Again I have to mention I come from an island that was once a British colony so we have different way of spelling certain words and also there is a mix of the local slang again these are not mistakes just the way we speak.**_

_**As for the first chapter that says Emmett is the oldest I had changed it to Bella being the oldest and I lost the original saved file I will try and fix it but I would like to get a few more chapters in before I decide to go back and fix it no I'm not being lazy it's just that I would like the story to move forward I will get to it eventually although it might be a little different when I rewrite it again please be patient with me.**_

_**Now I think I have wasted enough of your time onto the story hope this will make up for my horrible updating or lack thereof**_

_**As usual I do not own the twilight franchise and the characters I just like to play with them but thanx Stephanie Meyers for bringing Edward and the gang to life.**_

**Bella's POV**

**One month ago continued**

When Bella left the docks she was pissed, the whole Mike situation was getting outta hand. Now she smelt like gun powder, and didn't have time to go home and change.  
She needed to talk to Carlisle and get this sorted before it got out of hand.

"Were to now boss lady?" mick my faithful driver asked as he opened the door to the town car, I looked at my watch it was close to eleven I had missed the meeting and now they were probably having drinks to celebrate the new boss damn Carlisle was going to kill me; sighing I answered him "let's head to Cullen mansion mick I have to talk to Carlisle tonight" he nodded and I mumbled to myself "how am I gonna explain this to Carlisle goddaughter or not I just missed the welcoming of the new boss."

Uncle Carlisle had decided to retire and let a new boss take over rumour had it he was letting his son Edward take over I haven't seen him since we were in elementary school.  
Emmett sat next to me in the town car and placed an arm on my shoulder engulfing me in a hug. He knew I didn't like dealing with the violence of the business but we both knew necessary to keep control. "penny for your thoughts sis" he whispered into my temple I let my body relax for a moment letting him take some of the weight of the evening off my already stressed shoulders" you know it's gonna be alright bells" his dimples shining on his face .

"If only that were true Em but what started tonight is far from over in fact it's just the tip of the iceberg." I closed my eyes and tried to figure out what I was going to tell Carlisle about of this new player who was trying to mess with our turf.

**Edward POV**

The meeting was winding down and most of the families were present, one or two heads were missing but they knew to present themselves before the week was out the changing of a don was always difficult and some loyalties had to be earned all over, the respect for my father ran deep and the older heads didn't like change but it was a challenge I accepted this is what I was trained for and I wasn't about to let a few absentees ruin my night.

I had sat to my father's right hand as we went through the tedious changing of hands and his power was transferred to me. I was surprised to see a few females sitting at the head of some families, I am not a chauvinist I believe in equality but I still had my doubts they can handle the rougher side of the business but then I look at my mother and I know how dangerous crossing a mob wife can be.

I notice the swan family is not present and it bothers me a little since Charlie died there have been some changes and last I heard Emmett had declined the head position so I had no idea who was running the swan empire those changes had led to the demotion of newton I never liked him but it may cause some problems in the future.

I sat sipping my scotch waiting to talk to my father who was deep in conversation with the Hale/ Whitlock representatives a pair of cousins who owned chop shops around town Rosalie hale was a mechanical genius and could strip anything down, they were also moving into the militia territory and we wanted them on our payroll before they started selling their stock to other families. It was basically a wine and dine situation to add a new and powerful asset as for Jasper Whitlock he was an enigma he was into intelligence gathering and was a computer genius his forgeries were the best money could buy and appearing to be legit kept us all out of jail.

When they had left I approached my father but as I almost reached to his side I was almost knocked down by a petite body; all I saw was a flurry of rich brown hair she didn't even say excuse me.  
She raced straight to my father and said in an anxious tone "Carlisle we have a problem I just came from the docks". I was outraged did this woman know who I was; I rudely butted in "excuse me but you can at least say you're sorry, and as a matter of fact I have more pressing matters to discuss with Carlisle so you can wait just like everyone else".

The body attached to the thick mane of hair turned around and I was struck with a stunning pair of rich brown eyes that seemed to sear right into my soul, the pale heart shaped face looked angelic but the red of her lips spoke of trouble her Smokey eyes were filled with shock and anger and for some reason it made my knees go weak she was beautiful when she was angry.  
"Excuse me" she said in a deep husky voice "who the hell died and made you king" I went to respond but Carlisle paced a calming hand on the mystery woman and his action seemed to piss me off. Who was this woman and why was I reacting to her like this my mother raised me with manners and here I was insulting a woman I don't even know.

"Bella give us a minute will you, Esme has been looking for you all night" Carlisle's soft voice spoke to the woman. So her name was Bella the name suited her; what happened next I still can't explain. I don't know why I said it but the words flew outta my mouth anyway.  
"yes run along and let the big boys talk" if looks could kill I would be a dead man she huffed and walked away in a temper which made her seem even more enchanting, I couldn't help but look at her retreating form but was pulled from my observations by my father's voice and by the tone he was not a happy man.

"Edward I would appreciate it if you had more respect for the female heads of the families, the woman you just insulted was Charlie Swans Daughter and my god daughter the new head of the swan empire our biggest ally and after tonight I'm going to have a lot of damage control to do."

I was shocked first at the tone in which my father spoke to me he was truly disappointed and I can understand why Charlie was his best friend and his death was still hitting him hard; secondly the fact that the new swan head was a woman, I realized I messed up big time in not looking over the family files but I had assumed Emmett had taken over.

I had actually voiced that last part and the look my father gave me was a mixture of shock and disappointment. "Isabella Marie swan is Charlie's eldest and was groomed for her role since birth I am ashamed that you thought just because Emmett was the only boy he would inherit, I'm starting to wonder if it was the right time to hand you the reigns but what's done is done you better fix this Edward. I have never felt such shame you disregarded her completely before all the facts because she was a woman; you better not let your mother find out but knowing Bella she would definitely make it known." He walked off in search of Bella and left me standing there in shock.

The world was going mad here I was the Don of the largest crime family and was just chastised by my father something that hasn't happened since I was in elementary school.  
He was right though when my mother finds out what I did she will be pissed and there will be hell to pay here I was the most powerful man in the room and I was scared of my mother.

I shook myself out of my shock and told myself I had to fix this before I cause a minor war with that I went off in search of Bella.

**So here is my latest contribution I am sorry for the mistakes but I was trying to get this up before my daughter gets up I know it's not an excuse but please bear with me till I get a beta**

**Reviews are nice but I don't need them to continue the story I would do that regardless so till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello is anyone still out there,_

_I am truly sorry for the fact that I have not updated in a __Very Very LONG TIME,__ and I apologize from the bottom of my heart it's not that I have writers block because I have at least four chapters already written out in my note book. _

_The truth of the matter is I have had no motivation to lay it down on my computer handling a new baby is tiring and sometimes all I can do is pass out at the end of the day._

_I promise you that I will not abandon this story because it is very dear to me and I will try my best to keep the updates coming but in the mean time I hope u enjoy this chapter and please forgive me and thanks for reading and not giving up._

_**Don't claim to own anything SM owns twilight I just play with her creations.**_

_**DGEG…**_

**One month ago pt. 3**

**Bella's POV**

I was spitting mad at what had just happened, how dare he even speak to me like that, I headed straight to the bar not noticing my name being called.  
I ordered a scotch on the rocks, I wasn't normally a heavy drinker but after the horrible night I was having I didn't care I was glad for the burn as the alcohol travelled down my throat.  
The first two did nothing to cool my temper but by the fourth I was finally calming down, just as the last one went down my throat I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and turned to see Esme with a concerned look in her eyes but a beautiful warm smile that did more for me than the alcohol in my glass.

I was engulfed with a warm hug and I almost broke down right there. Esme was the mother I never had and I was so glad she was there for me when Charlie died. I don't think I could have handled it on my own I had to be strong for my siblings and for the company but with Esme I could cry and be held without looking weak.

"Oh sweetie what has you so stressed I haven't seen you drink like this since Charlie's funeral" she whispered in my ear; as she hugged me a single, tear dropped on her shoulder and she tightened her hug.

_Flashing back to that night, I was hurting and decided to drink myself into a stupor; not my finest moment but my father had just died thankfully it was Esme that found me and helped me clean up._

I pulled away from the hug missing the warmth she gave me and explained the encounter with the bronze headed asshole, she laughed loudly at the "big boy" statement and she asked me to describe him I tried to remember what he looked like as I was in a rush to speak to Carlisle so I didn't really take notice of him all I remembered was that he was tall and had unruly bronze hair kind of like Esme's and an unusual pair of green eyes also like Esme's.

At the mention of green eyes Esme's went steely as she went to reply, a familiar blonde bombshell yelled my name "Bella you bitch! I've been in town for three days and not even a phone call from you, I'm hurt". Rosalie Hale my friend and the best mechanic I know was strolling towards me with purpose.  
I was engulfed with a huge hug and was almost suffocated by her large boobs.  
"Now, now rose let the girl breathe" I was suddenly released but was picked up in another hug, by  
Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie's cousin. Jasper had an unusual talent of calming any situation and as he embraced me I began to lose all the tension that was in me from the day.

Laughingly I answered Rosalie's original question "what am I your secretary". I suddenly realized Esme was still in our presence; "Sorry Esme let me introduce you to my friends Rosalie Hale and her cousin Jasper Whitlock, I met them a few months back when my car broke down near one of Rosalie's 'shops'.

The way I said shops she knew that they were in the 'business' my introduction meant that they were brought in by me to be members of the 'family'.

"Good evening Ma'am" jasper drawled as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles "we apologize for the unintended interruption" his actions had her laughing "why aren't you a charmer", Rosalie broke out laughing with her statement and raised her hand to shake Esme's " hi I'm Rosalie Hale it's a pleasure to meet you and thank you for the hospitality".

"It's my pleasure welcome to the family, I hope to see more of you and your charming cousin" she replied and as I looked up I see the bronze haired bastard walking towards me "oh damn… what does he want" I whispered to myself "excuse me but I'll be right back" I said to the group and dashed off I was in no mood to deal with him and I still had a problem to deal with, I went in search of Carlisle I know I should be dealing with a new head but I don't know him and until he earns my trust I will deal with Carlisle.

**Esme's POV**

When Bella rushed by me in such a huff I knew something was wrong, so I excused myself from the conversation I was having with Allistair and followed her as she headed straight to the bar.  
By the time I had reached her she was downing her fourth glass, I reached out and hugged her and she sank into me like she had the world of problems on her shoulder, and knowing the empire she ran it was quite possible she did carry the world on her shoulders.  
she told me what had happened and I recognized the description of my son, I had hoped to introduce them in a better setting but alas my son stuck his foot in his mouth; the comment of "big boys" made me laugh obviously he didn't know who he was dealing with.  
I hope the dressing down I give him later would be able to help fix things.

As we went to continue our conversation the Hale/Whitlock representatives called out to her.

I must say Bella has an eye for talent this pair will add a lot to the Cullen Empire, Rosalie's skill with mechanics and Jaspers talent with computers will make us almost untouchable. I have a feeling jasper has some military experience also; I can see it in the way he carries himself. I know they are loyal to the head of the family but I can already tell Bella is their first priority and if push comes to shove and Bella leaves they will be going with her along with some of the other families that are led by females they see Bella as the leader of the female factions a factor Edward would have known if he bothered to read the dossiers on the family members.

I wonder if he will realize the asset he has on his hands she can become powerful on her own she has a way of drawing people to her if only I could get them to join the families. I have loved Bella for years and would love for her to become my daughter in law.

Unfortunately my idiot of a son has gone and stuck his foot in his mouth in a very large way.

As Bella and the hale/ Whitlock faction talked I spotted Carlisle in the crowd and he nodded his head towards Edward who was stalking his way towards us, After Rosalie and Jasper had introduced themselves Bella ran off as my idiotic son approached us.  
I love my son but sometimes he can be so thick headed; by the time Edward had reached us, Bella had effectively disappeared.

"Edward darling do you by chance have anything to tell me?" I asked him as he walked up to us. I laughed as I saw him start to squirm he shuffled his feet and quietly asked if Bella had been by, "yes but you haven't answered me yet" he kept looking at his feet as if they would answer for him.  
It amused me to know that as powerful as my son is I can still make him feel like a little boy; I felt sorry for him so I told him the general direction that Bella had run off to I wasn't going to make it easy for him. He had to learn that the women that made up part of the family were just as strong as the men and that Bella was the most independent and powerful woman that he would ever meet.

"We still have to talk mister" I yelled at him as he retreated to find Bella, "yes ma'am" was heard as he disappeared in to the crowd, laughing I turned back to Rosalie and Jasper.  
"What was that all about?" Rosalie asked "My dear, the new head of the Cullen family has just gone and pissed off the wrong woman."  
Rosalie and I shared a laugh as jasper stood with a confused look on his face. Rosalie stopped laughing long enough to ask what he did and as I explained Jasper shook his head and Rosalie laughed and said "I hope he knows what he's doing, I am as tough as they come but even I wouldn't mess with Bella when she's mad."

**A/N: **_Now Edward is the head of the Cullen Empire and he is in charge of everything; but Charlie was Carlisle's equal and was never required to answer to him as he let Carlisle run his side of the business so that he could spend more time with his kids._

_When Bella became head she doesn't have to stay with the Cullen Empire if she chooses to leave, she can or she can bring in whomever she wants so the introduction of the Hale/Whitlock family is her right. The rest of the family cannot question who she brings in they are automatically entered without a lengthy process like some new recruits. _

**Again I am truly sorry for the lengthy wait is anyone still out there reading I hope you are, reviews are welcome but I wouldn't stop writing even if you don't review so enjoy the read and I will try to post soon I HOPE. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanx for all the reviews a shout out to:  
****Psychovampirefreak**** thanx for the support.  
****Booksxforxlife**** I will try to update as much as I can. I can promise we won't be in the past for much longer.  
****Mandita 93****: I can't quite pinpoint my notes on the ages but Edward, Bella, and Jasper are all in their 30's Rosalie and Emmett are in their late 20's and Alice is in her early 20's ****  
**_  
Also I know you have been seeing one month later a lot but I am trying to explain how Bella got pregnant and it takes a while to get the players in line so please bear with me the story will get so much more interesting after the intro is completed.  
Ok on with the show _

_**I don't own anything and no copyright infringements are intended Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight I just play with her creations.**_

**One month later pt. 4**

**Edward POV**

"Damn it this woman knew how to disappear, every time I think I have her cornered she pulls a Houdini, it made me mad I was the head of the largest crime family and here I was chasing a woman all over this god forsaken room.  
In all fairness she is the most powerful woman in the family dynamics, I really fucked this up I should have gotten all the facts first and I shouldn't have talked to her like that in the first place my father was right but I was getting so damn impatient with this whole parade of power; maybe I did deserve this run around but damn it I was getting fed up with this game.

I finally spotted the wavy brown hair; she was laughing with a giant of a man; his arm draped over her shoulder casually. My blood started to boil at the sight of them; I asked myself why should I care if she had a boyfriend maybe I needed to get laid, with all the takeover business I hadn't had time to spend with the fairer sex maybe that was why I was acting like such a douche.

I pushed away the feeling in my stomach and headed towards the pair. Brown eyes caught sight of me but before she can dash off again the man stopped her and whispered into her ear, I saw her visibly sigh and wait for me to approach her.  
The giant man snickered at her for her antics and disappeared as I approached. "Ms. Swan let me apologize for my rude behavior from before", I poured on the charm and gave her my signature panty dropping smile, which to my surprise had absolutely no effect on her.  
The blonde behind her had simpered and swooned but the brunette in front of me just stood there with the same pissed off look as before.  
"Mr. Cullen if that is the best apology you have to offer I think Carlisle needs to school you again." With that she left me standing there with my jaw dropped; I can't believe this what the hell was going on.  
the blonde that was behind her slide up to touch my shoulder "Mr. Cullen I would never speak to you like that forget her and let me see if I can make your night better." I was too confused to even pay much attention to the woman I did notice the red dress and fake boobs, but beyond that my mind was on the Swan family head. "I'm sorry… she said her name was Lauren. I would love to make your acquaintance at another time but I have some business to attend to and I brushed her off as I saw my father approach.

**Esme/ Carlisle POV **

Esme**  
**I watched with Carlisle as Emmett left Bella and Edward approached; he gave her the classic smile of his and the blonde behind her swooned. Bella just stood there; I caught her parting words and was weak with laughter this beautiful girl was giving Edward a run for his money. I do hope that she keeps this up Edward has had it too easy with women Bella is the first challenge he's had since he hit his teens.

Carlisle  
"I love that girl; she reminds me so much of Charlie he would be so proud, I know I am" I was now crying with laughter "I better go help the poor boy out, he looks so confused." As I was leaving I saw Esme dash off to find Bella, I knew that somehow she would end up married to Edward; the women in the family had ways of taming the wildest of men.

I approached Edward as he was brushing off Lauren she is a low level member looking to hitch a ride to the top I hope Edward has better sense than to pursue any sort of relationship with that girl.  
I signaled to Edward to draw him away from the bar "come on son lets go talk in my office." He shook his head "sorry dad I have to figure this out on my own; I can't expect to be bailed out on every idiotic move I make." I was proud he was willing to make up for his mistakes but I also know my god daughter and she is the most stubborn person I know "all right son I will be there if you need me ok."

**Bella POV**

As I searched for my brother his hulking form was revealed through the crowd; when I found him he was talking to none other than Rosalie Hale, he hasn't met her yet and he doesn't know that it was me that introduced her to the family.  
I was hoping to introduce them later but he seems to work fast; this should be interesting Emmett's sweet talking isn't going to work on her and he's in for a ride, Rosalie is known for giving them a run for their money; although as I think about it he might be perfect for her.  
Maybe I will put in a good word for my dear brother…. Nah I think I'll let him squirm for a while I left them to talk and headed to the bar.

As I sipped on the white wine I felt a large hand on my shoulder Emmett must have struck out with Rosalie. "So dear brother you've met Rosalie what do you think of her?" " Bella bean I think I'm in love, of course she didn't take any of my lines and told me to go fuck a tree; she's perfect I can't wait to ask her out again." My brother the masochist people I swear he must like to get punished hehehe I can't wait to see the fireworks.

"Emmy bear Rose isn't gonna be easy like all your other girls she's gonna take some work" he looked at me and smirked "I'm always up for a challenge Bella" and the look in his eye said it all he would do anything to get her I'm glad; they both deserve some happiness.

"Don't look now sis but Mr. Edward Cullen is heading this way" I spun quickly to see him approach the bar and was ready to dash off again but Emmett stopped me" you have to face him sometime Bella; I've never seen you run from a problem don't let this be one. Listen to what he has to say and if he still fucks up stomp him like you do all other obstacle's" he whispered in my ear "Remember Bella he's the new Don" I sighed and was resigned to hear him out but when he offered that lame ass excuse of an apology it got me so mad. It also took all of my strength to not be affected by that smile of his; it made me weak but my anger helped me stay unemotional. I walked away hoping to find Carlisle but did not see him walk up to Edward as I left.

**Later that Night**

I caught up to Carlisle and asked if we could finally talk, he looked at me and nodded towards his office.

As we sat opposite each other he immediately started to apologize for his son's behavior. "Carlisle I understand, but you are not the one to apologize, I understand that he is the new head of the family but if that is how he addresses the female head he is going to have trouble. I respect you Carlisle and I know he is your son but I do not have to tolerate his male domineering ego."

"Now I have some serious news for the family about mike and the warehouse fiasco."  
He held up his hand for me to stop; "Hold on Bella I know my son messed up just now but if it has to do with the family business you know you have to inform the new don. I am no longer in charge and it will take a while for you to trust him like you do me but you still have to deal with him."

I was rightly chastised but I really didn't want to face Edward right now, I sighed in defeat as he went to call his wayward son.

**Edward POV**

I sat at the bar still stunned that my smile had not worked on Bella; I was knocking back on my scotch when a strawberry blonde bombshell slid into the seat next to me. "Hi I'm Tanya my father is Elezar Denali." "Denali" as the name bounced around in my scotch filled mind then it finally clicked; Elezar was one of the older heads that made up the family he was the family lawyers whose firm dealt with all our legit businesses. My eyes scanned over miss Denali and I smirked at the potential for her to be my new playmate; maybe that is what I needed to get Bella out of my head, as I started to talk to Ms. Denali I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was about to through my fist when I realized it was my father's body guard Peter informing me that my father would like to speak to me in his office.

I walked behind peter and mentally filed away Tanya for a later date; when I entered the office there sat Bella Swan, she sighed in aggravation at my presence but had the sense to acknowledge me with grudging respect as the new don. My body reacted at the sight of her in that dress she looked tired and frustrated and for some reason all I wanted to do was comfort her; again I shook the feelings away and sat down in the chair next to her and faced my father.

"So Bella has some news" Carlisle stated and we both looked at Bella. Her body language screamed that she would rather be anywhere but here, but the news she had was more important than her feelings. She sighed again and started her story.

**Bella POV**

When Edward entered the room, my heart started to beat in a weird rhythm I tried to calm it while Carlisle informed Edward of my intentions. When their attention was on me I sighed and started my story about the warehouse incident.

"We all know that mike newton decided to not follow my orders when it came to storing drugs in my warehouses. Well apparently it went deeper than we thought, Mr. Newton in his infinite wisdom decided to accept the shipment from our rivals the Volturi.  
"That little prick took a shipment from them Bella you should have shot him in the other ass cheek also."

Edward looked stunned at the statement that Carlisle made. "There's more I continued a little piece of shit called Alec was snooping around the warehouse were he stored the drugs; after I had to shoot the information out of him he informed me that they were making sure Mr. Newton had not skipped on paying them. When I informed him that I got rid of the stash he asked me if I knew who he was dealing with; in turn asked him if he knew who He was dealing with. I left him with my boys and Jake is taking care of him as we speak, I noticed Edward tensed at the mention of Jake.

They should be done with him in the morning and he will be dropped back to the Volturi in the morning with a message from my faction. I am telling you this because there may be a backlash so be prepared I will handle things on my end so don't worry about that; just let the other families know that there may be a war.

**A/N the next chapter will be the last of the flashbacks, from then on it will only be future dealings only. Bear with me please I guarantee you that you will love the rest of the story.**

**Much love and Thanks to my wonderful Beta Ghost**


End file.
